Useless Smut
by LovinoVargasPrinceOfTomatoes
Summary: My friends didn't believe i could write at least a paragraph on anything so they have challenged me by giving me one or two words and making me write smut with it so have some prumano or spamano
1. Chapter 1

Lovino cursed angrily and glared at the percentage number on his phone screen. " Fucking 5% are you fucking kidding me? I charged you all night" he hissed under his breath, Not wanting to disturb the sleeping man next to him. Of course, luck was not on his side and the sleeping Spaniard groaned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes "Lovi? Why are you so angry this morning?" he asked, arms moving to wrap around the smaller's waist. Lovino huffed, leaning back into his chest "because the stupid phone didn't charge and I need it today!" the Italian yelled, face bright red as he felt warm hands moving past his thighs to grab the neglected phone and it's charging cord. Antonio rested his head on Lovino's shoulder and hummed "Love…you need to put it in the right way, like this, see?~" he whispered, right into the Italian's ear and grinned at the shiver it brought forth. He moved the charger into the slot at the bottom of the phone and groaned "It's a magical thing you know, how easily it slides in if you do it right…just like with you love~ you've got to be gentle but firm" he teased, setting the now charging device back to it's spot on the dresser before pushing the Italian to lay on his back "I love summer days like this…because we both sleep in the nude, easier access" he teased, already pushing his pulsing cock against the other's so obviously wanting entrance. Lovino whined and wrapped his legs around Antonio's waist "Are you going to treat me like that phone, asshole?" he muttered, eyes glazed over with lust. Antonio just grinned at him "Of course, I'll charge you right up~" He murmured, sliding into his lover with a groan and smirking at the loud moan the Italian released. "Lovi…are you charging have I done it right?" he asked, blinking as he received a groan and a "no bastard, deeper" but he complied, pushing in deeper until Lovino cried out and they both set into a frenzied rhythm that left them panting and clinging to each. Eventually Lovino arched up, crying out in utter bliss as he released over both their stomachs, followed closely by his lover who held him close and grinned "All charged up?~" he teased. Lovino just rolled his eyes but nodded, panting out a "100%, bastard"


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert grinned at his boyfriend as he watched him walk down the stairs in some fancy suit by a clothing line that Gilbert didn't remember the name of. "Well you're looking fancy~" he teased, laughing as the Italian stomped over and fixed his tie "We're going out to eat not to a fucking jungle party. And you better not be wearing those ridiculous socks." He huffed, glaring at the taller male as he just laughed again. "I don't own any ridiculous socks, silly Lovi. All of my socks are awesome and amazing!" he exclaimed, arms wrapping around the Italian's body and tugging him close "Besides, we'll be late for that meeting if you worry about it now" he pointed out, causing Lovino to roll his eyes and pout "I don't want you to be walking and showing that you've got little fucking birds all over your socks, what will everyone think?" he huffed, dragging Gilbert upstairs and into the bedroom. "Sit" he commanded, pointing at the bed and Gilbert sat, chuckling nervously as Lovino jerked one of his shoes off and glared up at him "Are you serious? This is the worst" he hissed, removing the other shoe and both socks "Guess I'll just have to ruin these so you can't wear them anymore" Gilbert's eyes widened and he frowned "no, Lovi! Don't be rude, they're just socks….what are you going to do?" he asked, a light blush dusting his cheeks as the Italian pushed him onto his back and straddled him "Something good" he mumbled, smirking as he leaned down and kissed him deeply, hips rolling against the other's. Gilbert chocked out a moan into Lovino's mouth and gripped his hips, grinding against him. The two ground into each other until they were both significantly erect and Lovi slid from the other's lap, taking his pants with him. Gilbert grinned at him and reached to shuffle out of his boxers, groaning as Lovino ran a finger down his cock. "You're really fucking hard, bastard" he whispered huskily, wrapping his hand fully around the erection and began stroking it, watching Gilbert's face the entire time. The German squeezed his eyes shut, moaning softly and jerking his hips up slowly "I-I thought you were going to ruin my socks" he teased quietly. Lovino smirked "Oh, I am" he whispered, picking up one of the discarded socks and putting it over the other's cock and eagerly began stroking him again. Gilbert gasped out, moaning loudly from the combination of the rough sock and the delicious friction of Lovino's hand. He jerked up one last time as he released into the fabric and panted heavily, watching with half-lidded eyes as Lovino removed the sock and smirked "Well, no we'll have to throw this away~ along with the other one." He grinned, taking the two socks into the bathroom an tossing them into the waste bin, When he returned to the bathroom he was caught round the waist and pulled into a deep kiss. He wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck and allowed himself to be pushed back onto the bed. When the kiss was broken he removed his pants, underwear and suit jacket before reaching into the nightstand for their lube. Gilbert grabbed it from him once it was pulled out and set to preparing the Italian, thrusting and scissoring his fingers inside of him as Lovino moaned and shakily unbuttoned his dress shirt, only getting it halfway off before he was hoisted into Gilbert's lap and pulled downward, wincing at the rough entrance before he dropped his head onto Gilbert's shoulder and began bouncing slowly, soft moans and whines of pleasure escaping his lips. After a few moments of getting used to the feeling he sped up, bouncing quickly and moaning loudly, hands gripping at Gilbert's platinum hair as they continued to move and moan to each other. Lovino pulled him into a deep kiss as he tensed up and came, followed closely by Gilbert.


End file.
